


Good Morning Sunshine

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: Karaoke Night at the Green Man [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Getting Back Together, Hangover, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Up, POC Marcus Flint, Scot! Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: This follows straight on from Karaoke Night at the Green Man.Mar took a hammered Ol home to look after.Oh god, he's got to talk about why he went insane six weeks ago and dumped him.There is not enough coffee in the world.
Relationships: Flintwood - Relationship, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Karaoke Night at the Green Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Mar**

Marcus thanked all that was holy that he had installed a thumb print and retinal scanners for his front door. There was no way he'd have been able to unlock a normal door whilst carrying Oliver like that.

Shouldering his way in (okay, okay; shoving the door open with Ol's jeans clad butt) he flicked on the light to murmured protests in his ear. He chuckled.

"Come on my lad, let's get you in bed with a huge glass of water."

"Mmm not" came the slurred reply.

"Pardon babe, I didn't catch that" 

Marcus kept his voice light and jovial despite feeling sick with worry. The dopey mutter came again as Marcus carried the smaller man through the flat to the main bedroom.

"Mmm not yours. Mmm noh anybodies. Nae-one wans me." He finished as Mar carefully sat him at the head end of the king-size bed.

"Well that's a load of shit Mr Wood." said Marcus distractedly, checking the message from Jim.

_all fine, no sambuca but 3 JD spiked pints. Give u names 2mrw._

He thumbed off a quick

_cheers mate_

Then looked up to see a frowning Ols and cracked a grin.

"The good news is you aren't going to A&E tonight. The bad news is you have to stay awake until you've drunk at least another pint of water and taken some AKs."

He turned and left the bedroom while the Scot was still shaking his head in protest at the idea of Alka Seltzer.  
_____________________  
**Ol**

Before Oliver had even processed the lack of Mar's presence the man was back with a filled sports bottle in one hand and a small glass the contents of which was vigorously fizzing. Oliver noted vaguely that Marcus even had the washing up bowl tucked under one arm. 

How odd.

He frowned again, why were his jeans and shoes still on when he was sat on the bed? Hang on, why was he sat on his bed?! He recognised the duvet cover. 

Ol shook his head violently to dispel the mirage and ended up listing sideways until he was suffocating in a pillow that smelt of Marcus. Okay, not hallucinating then. He flapped a hand in the air.

"A little help?" He asked in a muffled tone.

There was an irritating chuckle before a strong, brown arm wrapped itself around him and gently pulled him upright.

"C'mon, drink the fizzyfizzy make all nice all better."

A glass was held to his lips. Oliver opened his mouth and sipped something acrid and fizzy. He choked a little and turned his head away.

"Babe it's the AKs. It _always_ tastes grim but it _always_ makes you so much less hungover. Please finish it."

Obediently Oliver sipped the rest before shivering and turning into Mar's warm body.

"Ugh, so rank, why cannae no ha' pills?"

The larger man shifted slightly as he put the empty glass down before moving back into a comfortable position supporting Ol.

"Because it only takes ten minutes to get AKs into your system so I have a more reasonable amount of time to keep you awake than the minimum half hour for pills."

Oliver couldn't get his head around that. Thinking was _soo hard_. Ooh, was Marcus hard? A strong hand grabbed his as he tried to sneak it up Mar's thigh. He frowned though still didn't open his eyes. He wasn't going to let go of this last opportunity to touch easily.

"I wanna" he grumped.

"Babe no, you're too drunk to give consent" replied Marcus completely unreasonably in Ol's opinion.

"You gotta drink all this nice bottle of water before bed okay?"

Oliver obeyed reluctantly, spilling a little on himself in the process. By the time he had finished the AKs had started working and he felt a little clearer - enough to know that he was dog tired and ready for sleep.

Marcus helped him to the bathroom for another pee then carefully undressed him before digging out the tartan pyjamas Ol had still left from Hogwarts and re-covered Oliver's shivering body.

Finally Marcus let him lie down and close his eyes again. He felt an enormous yet gentle hand stroking his head as he drifted off to sleep.

__________________

**Mar**

Mar sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands. He was exhausted. After Ols had passed out Mar had watched him sleep for hours. Waiting for signs of system shutdown he told himself, not because it could be the last time he'd ever see the lovely man (his beautiful Ols. Oh god he'd missed him so).

He did not want to do this. This stupid fucking talk about all the shit he'd done in the first mad fortnight of hell. Oliver would never forgive him. He'd ballsed up the greatest part of his life all because of his dad's past. Over a decade after Aurelius' death his dad's notoriety was _still_ messing up his quiet life. All he'd ever wanted was to be content living with Ol.

Marcus glared at his black coffee, cold long since, trying to jedi force it into whisky before giving up and just wishing it a painful death. Eventually he heard a low groan from the direction of the bedroom signalling Ol's return to the land of the regretfully living. Mar prayed that Ol would notice the washing up bowl conveniently placed down the side of the bed before he hurled.

"Water and painkillers are on the bedside table" Mar called out. 

He returned to his silent contemplation of the tragically un-irished coffee, all the while listening out for the imminent clonking sounds of a hungover Scot in dire need of the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later the bedroom door finally opened. Mar watched as a freshly showered Oliver shuffled slowly out of the bedroom in a clean t-shirt and, oh holy fuck, the red short shorts he usually word for running in the summer. They barely covered his cock. Ol, seemingly oblivious to Mar's mild heart attack said quietly

"Thanks for last night"

The embarrassed way he said it 100% suggested that he remembered trying to grope Mar while he was being put to bed. Marcus decided to be magnanimous - ignore it and offer hangover tea (extra strong, one large sugar) not at all because he needed to be focusing on anywhere but Ol's tiny shorts. Nope.

Thankfully by the time Marcus had brought the tea and his own fresh cup of coffee over to the table Oliver had managed to sit at his usual spot and had laid his head on his folded arms clearly trying not to groan.

"Croissants will be ready in five." Said Mar quietly.

He gently put the mugs on the table with the smallest of clicks and smiled slightly at the moan of appreciation he received in reply. He sat opposite Ol, sipping his coffee and enjoyed the companionable silence until the oven timer beeped.

Marcus stood, grabbed the oven gloves and switched off the fan oven. He rescued the croissants and flicked them into a tea cosy to stay warm before adding the whole thing to the tray of plates, cutlery and jams. He returned to the table, placing the tray between them with the usual comment.

"Don't be an animal, use the jam spoons"

Oliver sniggered into his tea.

They ate quietly until everything was gone. Marcus cleared the table, refilled both their cups and then sat in silence trying to work out how to explain himself. He was staring at the exposed grain in the wood of the table as if it held the answers when Oliver's voice made him look up.

"Soooo, it seems like you're trying to tell me something?"

The probing comment opened the floodgates for Mar, he told Oliver _everything_. The pressure from his 'uncles' to join the family business (clearly just after his money); the pressure from the police to fake join and spy for them. His breakdown that culminated in him dumping Ol because he was _so_ scared Oliver would be used as leverage by one or both groups. He even talked about his two week rampage of total self destruction (though he glossed over the sluttier aspects) before he found the strength to say a definite no to both the gang and the filth.

Oliver listened silently throughout Mar's word vomit, his tea slowly cooling in front of him, tears filling his eyes. By the time Marcus had finished with

"So I kind of gave up on ever deserving you again"

Ol had his hand pressed to his mouth to prevent any sobs from breaking loose.

"Wh-why couldn't you tell me?" He asked, eyes glittering.

Marcus sighed in reply.

"Police made me sign an NDA before they even started making 'suggestions'"

Ol nodded in understanding.

"So" he started then paused until Marcus waved him on in encouragement.

"Does that mean you still want me?"

Mar choked. Of course he bloody wanted Oliver. He was the only person he'd ever loved, would ever love. Marcus couldn't help himself, he flung his huge frame from the chair and engulfed Oliver in a tight hug, weeping into the short brown hair.

"Of course I still love you. _So much_.

Ol clutched at him now openly crying too.

"You bastard, you bastard. I thought you didn't any more."

"Always and forever beautiful." whispered Mar fiercely in reply. Ol gave a hysterical half laugh.

"Good, that means you can talk to Jeri about where I was all night."

It startled a chuckle out of Marcus.

"Okay I deserve that" he said, kissing the tope of Ol's head.

He let go, instantly regretting the loss of contact and went to find the house phone.  
He dialled Jeri's number from memory and pressed call. She answered on the first ring and launched into such a raging diatribe that Mar had to hold the phone away from his ear. He yelled her name a few times until the shouting petered out and she sullenly said

" _What_?"

Mar grinned at Ol before he dropped the bombshell.

"I took someone home last night"

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Average height, white, brunet, sexiest scottish accent I've ever heard."

He winked at Ol who blushed in return. Jeri was so quiet at the other end of the line that she seemed to have stopped breathing, Mar decided to continue

"Wearing the cutest purple shirt."

This caused the right reaction. Jeri shrieked.

"Is Oliver there? Why didn't he text? I was worried sick!"

"Stay calm okay cuz, his drink got spiked and I needed to keep an eye on him. I didn't realise he was staying at yours or I'd have text, sorry Jer." Mar tried to soothe her.

"Hand him over" she demanded.

Mar obeyed because you didn't nay-say Jeri and keep your balls intact. Oliver looked horrified but accepted the handset. Mar tried to earwig but there were a lot of " _yeah_ " and " _uh-huh_ " and " _no he wasn't inappropriate_ s" before Ol finished and handed the phone back to Marcus so he could deal with the Cousin of Doom again.

"Don't you mess that boy around" she demanded.

"No ma'am I won't" replied Mar.

"Good boy for looking after him" 

"Thank you I guess" he said non-plussed.

"You're still in the shit though" she threw at him then immediately hung up before he could make a retort.

Marcus glared at the phone a moment before going to put it back on the charger cradle. He returned to the kitchen and once again sat opposite Ol. He coughed and stared at his empty cup.

"So" he started, attempting to sound casual

"Would you ever consider going on a date with me again?"

He looked up in shock at the hysterical laughter that greeted the question. Ol had tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard. Mar's face heated up with shame until he couldn't bear it any more and stood up to leave, Ol immediately grabbed his hand from across the table.

"B-babe" he wheezed "I'm moving all my shit back as soon as we go get in from Jeri's tonight"

"Tonight?!" Exclaimed Mar.

"Yeah" said Ol, wiping his eyes. "We gotta go to dinner at hers for seven."

Mar groaned.

"She's gonna slap me isn't she?"

"Oh, so hard." Ol was smirking now. Mar shook his head, smiling.

"Guess I deserve it"

"Yeah you do"

They were both grinning so hard by the end of the conversation that Mar couldn't help himself from stepping round the table to kiss Ol. There was a moment of stunned silence before Ol made a strangled, needy sound and pulled Mar down to his level, the tall man's knees hitting the floor with a thud, the kiss turning into something that quickly became filthy. 

They parted, gasping, heads leaning together, staring into each other's eyes.

"How about we go back to bed for a bit?" asked Ol "Think bits o'us need to get reacquainted."

"Okay" whispered Mar softly, rising to his feet again and taking Ol's hand. It fit there perfectly like it always had and everything was suddenly right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah!
> 
> This has been languishing in a notebook for aaaages, I hope you enjoyed the second half of the story.
> 
> Also please yell if there are any MORE damn typos.


End file.
